KJ
Wrestler's Name KJ Height 6''1 Weight 210 lbs Entrance Music "Played A-Live (The Bongo Song)" by Safri Duo Hometown London, England Wrestling Style Speedy, Daredevil, High Flying, Hardcore and Some Technical Profile KJ was a talented all round wrestler in his day, mixing it up in many different styles, a great technical wrestler who was also a talented high flyer and could hold his own with the best in a streetfight. KJ, along with HBK, Skullmonkey and Latino Reheat was one of the founder members of TWO Superstars. In fact he was the first ever World Champion in that organisation in the summer of 2001, before he went on to lose the title to Skullmonkey.After this TWO Superstars was closed down and KJ followed his friends Skullmonkey and HBK to the Ex Rev, where they formed TGX. kJ was soon involved in a hot feud with Pabster over the Ex Rev Hardcore Title, a title which he won in a brutal match at No Mercy 2001. After losing the Hardcore Title, KJ went off after better things, that meaning former TGX buddy Skullmonkey, and the Intercontinental Title, which he won at Royal Rumble 2002. In February 2002 kJ lost the Intercontinental Title to Fill. Fill who was apparently going mad at the time handed the Title back to KJ. kJ however would not accept the title in this way, and at No Way Out 2002 he faced the Whole Show for the vacant title, when he won the title back, before losing it again to the Whole Show at the following PPV. KJ then was away from the Ex Rev with a neck injury for a couple of months, before returning to form the TGX Wolfpack with Fill. With a little help from his friend HBK he went through a tournament to win the vacant Ex Rev Undisputed Title at Judgement Day 2002. kJ defended the title for a couple of months but eventually his injury got the better of him and he left the Ex Rev, with the best wishes of Ex Rev management, to form TWO Superstars v.2. During TWO Superstars v.2, KJ put on 3 PPV's, RessureXtion, Unforgiven and No Mercy, before KJ and Deadman made the decision to merge TWO Superstars with the ERE, and close TWO Superstars. TWO's loss was ERE's gain, with the ERE getting the cream of KJ's TWO talent. KJ himself soon joined the ERE himself in a non wrestling role, KJ acted as a mentor to the TWO guys who had made the jump to ERE by starting the TWO Faction. However it all turned sour when KJ realised that Deadman had put one over on him and forced him out of business. KJ then recruited Sam and Whizz Kidd in an attempt to put ERE out of business, which they did for a while after KJ retired Deadman at WrestleMania. However due to a loophoole in the contract Deadman returned and vowed to rid ERE of the TWO Superstars. But KJ and the TWO were one step ahead, they all resigned as ERE competitors and Whizz Kidd re-signed them as TWO Superstars, before he was fired as ERE General Manager. The TWO Superstars were then separate from the ERE, but only one organisation could survive. At SummerSlam 2003 a match was set between KJ and Deadman, the winner would take all, the loser would sign the assets of his company over to the winner and leave for good. Deadman won after a hard fought match. On the following nights Raw, KJ turned up to collect some of his belongings, on his way out of the building he proclaimed that he was "going to DisneyLand", where he is still loitering to this day, and enjoying every minute of his retirement. Signature Move(s) The Ultimatum (Cross Arm Lock) The Steel Chair Assisted Missile Dropkick. Suicide Plancha Sky Twister Press Finishing Move(s) The Death Valley Driver Titles Held Extreme Revolution Undisputed Title TWO World Championship Extreme Revolution Intercontinental Title (2 times) Extreme Revolution HaRDCoRe Title Extreme Revolution Tag Team Champion Trivia KJ credits himself with saving ERE, he feels that if he hadn't have created TWO Superstars v.2 then ERE wouldn't have half the talent it has today. KJ loves Fish Fingers and Chips, he's also a demon in the sack. Affiliation TGX Alignment Face